vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hatsune Miku/@comment-26116982-20150517233007/@comment-53539-20150518103605
On the note about the English vocaloid voicebanks... There is pretty much a quote somewhere where Wat said that English voals allow Japanese producers to break into the west. In reality the English vocaloid version is overshaodwed by the Japanese version and gets a lot more criticism then any other version. Half of which is BS and spoken by people who don't want to believe its better then it is and the other half is generally a lack of interest. The big problem isn't the lack of interest, its the lack of reason to be interested. In comparison to a Japanese producer, English producers find it harder to get attention. Those that get the attention right now aren't the best examples of what we have, but popularity breeds popularity and the rest don't stand as much of a chance because nobody is really looking at them. Not only that but there is things like Karen-T which will incite interest in established producers in Japan - in the west we got nothing but youtube and a few other sites. Its not things are stack against us, its that at this point the Japanese fandom is well established and has a large base. Thus is pretty much out competing the competition because its already there and big, bold and ready. CFM in particular got pretty much have control over more then half the userbase, to the point even other Japanese vocaloids can't compete with them at times. Next problem we have is that the west is more inclined to follow traditional music. Techno, dub step, etc appeal to younger audiences, but they are teenagers who either have no money and have to beg parents for Vocaloids or haven't got the full set of skills to get into this sort of thing. And the BIG issue you have to face? Weaboo DOMINATE the fandom - this is why the English vocaloids get problems with bias and shunning. Seriously if I learnt anything from my days as a anime fan, its that anything not Japanese will be neglected by a Japanese fandom in general (I'm not talking about fans here, just the fandom). Even when the animation is crap and something like Disney animation ends up being miles better in terms of quality (though not always by thins like 'story'). I remember the 90s anime being like the 80s were for western animation. Be it has progressed now because they've got bigger fanbases and more marketing worth since they can get across the world. When I joined the fandom, I was one of the few fans calling themself a dedicated Engloidfan... And while this has improved, it hasn't gone away. And even then CFM aren't the only ones who are marketing English at the Japanese... Half of Nana's issue was english was produced because the provider was bored. Megpoid English did see some talk about her vocals with westerners, but it wasn't the devs doing it and they didn't directly speak to English natives. Ditto, CFM pretty much just spoken to popular producers and again... Not the general native speakers... In fact Diva is the only effort by a Japanese company to produce a English vocal aimed at Englishmarkets. Yet it had problems - a script had to be revised because nobody would do that and the blame was not thrown at Yamaha for supply a faulty script, but at the studios for releasing a Vocaloid with bad sounds. Half her development team were Japanese and they had to hire extras to counter their arguments when something was wrong and the Japanese devs didn't hear it. And to get better English they sacrificed expression. :-/ So there are a ton of issues involved here and its not so simple topin theissue on any 1 single problem. Because of 1 fault or another, there have been problems against English vocaloid in practically all areas from development, establishing, marketing and reaction. And in a nutshell... The problem is overseas vocaloid fans don't buy vocaloids, they buy vocaloid stuff.... :-/